


【OOO/双Birth组】第一次

by SunD



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunD/pseuds/SunD
Summary: 是别人约稿的双Birth文
Relationships: Date Akira/Gotou Shintarou, 伊达明×后藤慎太郎
Kudos: 9





	【OOO/双Birth组】第一次

**Author's Note:**

> 是别人约稿的双Birth文

后藤慎太郎也没有想到自己会沦落到如此的境地。

他有些轻敌了，Greed的力量超乎了想象，与普通的Yummy几乎天壤之别。尽管现在的他已经拥有了同Yummy的一战之力，可对于同Greed的战斗来说，依旧杯水车薪。

好痛。这是后藤的大脑此刻唯一能够接收到的讯息。他疲惫地趴在地板上，灼热的疼痛从遍布的伤口开始，焚烧向身体的每一个角落。修长的手指无力地蜷曲着，Birth破坏者被敌人无情地踢到另一个角落，他用尽最后的力气伸出手，试图再做些挣扎——他还不能就这么结束，至少不能在这里，以这种方式。然而换来的不过是一声嘲笑。

“啊啊，明明都已经变成任人宰割的鱼肉了，还在想着反抗吗？”

Greed的声音从头顶上传来，后藤不用抬头也能想象到那张非人的脸上流露出的是怎样与人类无二的可恶表情。它抬起腿，庞大的阴影笼罩下来，然后恶狠狠地踩到了后藤伸出的手腕上。

“……呜！”

断了吗？断了吧。意识逐渐变得有些模糊，发出了一声压抑的惨叫，后藤混乱地想着。汗水从他的额头上滑落下来，沾湿了几缕卷曲的碎发后流进了眼睛。他咳嗽了两声，喉头一热，带着腥气的液体从胸口的部位上涌，不知不觉溢出了嘴角，殷红的颜色反倒是为苍白的脸颊增添了几分血色。

复杂的情绪在后藤的心中酝酿着，有愤怒也有不甘，有悔恨也有愧疚，最后统统都化为一声苦笑。后藤咧开嘴，他从不是喜欢将情绪溢于言表的类型，这会却像是要把这辈子未曾发泄过的笑意全都一口气倾吐出来。

重新回忆后藤那极少数所肆无忌惮展现出的笑容，似乎绝大多数都是在伊达明的身边。与后藤不同，伊达绝对称得上是个喜欢笑的男人。无论是平静的日常，激烈的战斗，甚或是身处绝境，他的脸上都褪不去那层游刃有余的笑容。

或许以后除了战斗，这方面也能够向伊达先生学习学习呢。视野即将涣散的时候，后藤这么想着。明明说好了是想保护伊达先生的，却……这下可真是要给伊达先生看笑话了。

直到——

“小后藤！”

仿若某种契约的召唤一般，最后那身影还是出现在了视线里，放松的情绪在一瞬间席卷而来，环抱住后藤松懈的理智。恍惚间他感到有人抱住了他，急切而轻柔地检查他的伤势。熟悉的气息一如既往地在身边围绕着，后藤终是安心地闭上了双眼，任由自己缓慢地潜入一片黑暗。

×××

在某些方面，伊达明其实莫名地有些啰嗦。经过这次劫后余生，后藤本以为自己或许会得到一顿说教，醒来的时候已经做好了心理准备。入眼的是干净的天花板，鼻尖传来消毒药水的味道，他眨了眨略微干涩的眼睛。

有人在他的身边动了动，后藤吃力地撑起身子，身体还有些钝痛，但伤口的部位已经全部好好地上药包扎过了。被子从他的胸前滑落下来，他看见伊达明趴在他的床边。清晨的阳光透过薄薄的窗帘照射进来，在地板上划出一块亮色的光斑。是整夜守在他的床头了吗？他不禁想，没由来地感到一股升上嘴角的笑意。

大概是他的动作惊醒了伊达，伊达猛然坐起身，朦胧的眼中还有着几分困意。“啊……醒了啊。”他用只有他们两个能听见的声音小声喃喃道，脸上闪过一瞬间的如释重负。他对着后藤笑了笑，笑容挂到嘴边的时候停顿了一下，像是想起了什么又收了回去。“我去给你倒点水。”他板着脸说，语气生硬而干瘪，像是逃走一般快步走了出去。

欸……？

后藤愣住了，这不是他预料中的反应。他曾想过无论这男人是对他善意地嘲笑又或者烦琐地唠叨他都能从容以对，可如今的状况却让他有些不知所措。伊达拿着水回来的时候依旧挂着那副严肃的表情，将水递给他以后就不再说话。

后藤切实感受到了伊达所散发出的沉闷不快的情绪，但仍然不懂这情绪的源头究竟出自哪里。除去与怪物对峙的时候，后藤很少看见伊达真正动怒的样子。他早已习惯了这男人整天嬉皮笑脸，就算是受伤也总露出一副大叔模样的爽朗表情，以至于他似乎已经忘了伊达明也会产生名为愤怒的感情。

“伊达先生……”

后藤小声地叫着伊达的名字，身体背对着后者，僵直着。伊达没有回复，一言不发地拉开他的上衣，光滑白皙的背部从条纹的病服中展露出来，自胸口到腰部的地方包裹着渗透出点点血痕的纱布。伊达把那被血液污染的纱布揭开，犹如拆开某种易碎品的包装般小心翼翼，粗糙的布面慢慢脱离裸露的肌肤，呈现出一道长而吓人的伤口。

伊达的指尖停留在创口边缘的部分，那里已经有了开始愈合的痕迹，他忍不住轻轻地摩挲了两下，感受到后藤在他手下微微地颤抖。伊达如梦初醒般地收回手，微微抿起嘴唇，拿出药箱给后藤上药。作为曾经的战地医生，这点小事对伊达来说绰绰有余，他轻车熟路地处理完后藤的伤口，拿出新的纱布重新包裹住后藤的身体。

这过程中后藤始终垂着脑袋，受伤的皮肤暴露在微凉的空气中变得十分敏感，因此那双大而温热的手在他的身体边缘游走时，每次不经意的触碰都会引发一阵战栗。谁也再没说话，安静的空气更让伊达的寡言显得有些异常。在后藤的记忆里，这男人总是有说不完的话和难以理解的冷幽默，他未曾想过会有这么一天，后知后觉地发现当伊达失去笑容的时候，气氛会尴尬得让他难以自处。

后藤虽说不算是主动的类型，但也绝不会在这里退缩，他咬了咬下唇，轻微的疼痛化为了一种委屈的冲动。在伊达重新将他的上衣穿好时他猛地回过身，抓住伊达的衣角，有点无暇在乎那并未长好的伤口带来的钝痛。他本有很多的话想说，然而在对上伊达眼睛的那一刻却仿佛失去了声音，堆叠的语句无力地弥散，化为破碎的音节，没有了本来的意义。

双方的视线产生交集的时候时空好像冻结住了，后藤微微屏住了呼吸，仿佛听见了自己的心脏在胸腔里紧张地跳动的声音。有一点疼痛，一点酸涩，混乱地上升有些发昏的脑袋。他定定地凝望着伊达的双眼，年长的男人目光里燃烧着少许的怒火，更多的是懊恼和不甘。“小后藤……”他叫了一声后藤的名字后欲言又止，空气最终归为了沉默，静得能够听见彼此的呼吸。后藤禁不住有些失望，鼓起的勇气松懈下来，放开手中的布料，想要后退开去。

然而下一刻，在他撤退之前，伊达低头吻了上来。

后藤惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，伊达的脸近在咫尺，他能感受到男人细密的胡茬在自己脸上磨蹭的触感，有点痒，但更多的却是加速的心跳冲上脸颊的惊喜和快乐。年长者的气息完完全全笼罩住了他，覆盖住他的两片唇瓣意外很软，带着硝烟冰冷却灼热的味道。短暂的亲吻过后伊达抱住后藤，年轻人的身形几乎比他小了整整一个型号，令伊达只要伸出手就能够将他全然揽入怀中。

后藤靠在伊达宽阔的胸膛上，听见后者无可奈何的叹气声。他踟躇了一下，微微张口，话到嘴边又咽了下去。后藤知道有些话语是不用说出口的，伊达的手搭在他的脸颊上，手心的皮肤有一部分长着粗糙的老茧。于是他抬手覆住那只手，顺服地用嘴唇轻轻滑过与手腕连接的部分。

“小后藤你……”他听见伊达在他的头顶上这么轻声说道，“总是嚷嚷着要我别死别死的，自己也得爱护下身体啊！”

那刻后藤终于明白过来伊达那份不同以往的焦灼与愤怒究竟来自何处，与他无论如何都不想失去伊达先生的心情相同，伊达先生同样也在乎他，不想失去他。有种温热的暖流淌在他的心河，伊达的另一只手轻抚着后藤微卷的黑发，指尖从发丝的根部疏理而过，带来一种酥麻的体验。

后藤无法再克制自己心底翻涌着的感情，他仰起脑袋，这一次变得主动，朝着伊达的嘴唇上落下亲吻。伊达放开缠绕在他手指上的发卷，托着后藤的后背，开始回应起来。在接吻这方面，后藤一如往常是个没有什么经验的后辈，很快被伊达反客为主，掌握了主导权。伊达的舌头从他张开的唇瓣之间探入进来，试探地舔舐他的唇齿，没花多少力气便撬开了牙齿摄住了他的舌尖。

空气逐步流失，大脑热的好像要缺氧了，后藤几乎溺死在这个热切的吻之中。宛若过了一个世纪那么久，伊达终于放开了他。仿佛甘泉般甜美的唾液化作细细的银丝自彼此的唇瓣之间拉伸开来，为空气增添了几分淫靡的氛围。后藤发出略显急促的轻喘，弥补着方才失去的氧气，脸上泛着微微的红晕。

年轻的器官精神地站立起来，顶住了裤子的布料，隔着衣物和伊达的部分贴合在一起。就算是在Greed还未复活肆虐、相对更为平和的曾经，后藤也极少做这种事情。他一向自律，未曾考虑过要找个女朋友，就连自渎的次数都少得可怜，因此干涸已久的欲望只是在经过些微的撩拨过后，就被轻易地唤起。

伊达的手从下摆探进他的衣物，开口的部分随着伊达手臂的动作被撩上去一些，露出半截腰身。伊达粗糙的掌心握住他的侧腰，带来一阵微微的瘙痒，后藤反射性地想往旁边躲一下，却被伊达抓住动弹不得。男人的手自下而上，在后藤的皮肤上，从腰部，到小腹，到抱着纱布的肋骨，再到几乎未被他人触碰过的前胸。指腹摸到凸起的部分时后藤猛然僵住了身体，然后开始颤抖，那一瞬间强烈的感觉、犹如电流闪过一般让他想扭动、后退，又忍不住渴求更多。

伊达在他耳边轻笑了一声，低沉的声音犹如轻柔的羽毛般拨弄着后藤的神经，他发出一声呜咽，未曾体会过的陌生感觉随着伊达得寸进尺捏住他的乳尖仿若爆炸一般发散入侵他的感官。“伊达先生！”后藤似是尖叫一般抬高了声音，他的呼吸窒住了一瞬间，又重重地落了下来。

“很敏感嘛。”伊达评论了一句，后藤无力地瞥了他一眼，微红的眼角泛着晶莹的水光。伊达把后藤刚穿好没多久的上衣重新脱掉，后者修长漂亮的身体于是再次显露出来，无论是略显轮廓的腹肌还是颜色粉嫩的乳头全都在伊达的视野中一览无遗。“你该多长点肉，太瘦了。”伊达的另一只手捏了捏后藤的腰侧，让他抖了抖。

若是相较普通人而言，后藤的身材绝不能算是瘦弱，虽说看起来不甚明显，但在后藤密实的衣物下其实藏着一副劲瘦有力的身躯。可要比起伊达健硕有力的肌肉的话，还是远远不太够看。后藤咬着一边的嘴唇，不服输地脱去伊达的衣服，男人麦色的胸膛在他的掌心下方一寸一寸展开，结实的腹肌也出现在眼前，让后藤没由来的产生了一点成就感。

伊达抱起后藤，一个实实在在的成年男人被他轻轻松松地就这样扛到腿上，也许正式因为这一点让伊达显得格外可靠。伊达的外套和T恤被随手搭在一边的椅背上，后藤的病号服也被扔在一旁，床上的被子被不知道谁揉成皱巴巴的一团。伊达的手在后藤光裸的后背抚摸着，那热度和触感为后藤带来阵阵难言的颤栗。

后藤跨坐在伊达的大腿两边，病号服的裤子连带内裤一起被褪到膝盖的部位。被束缚多时的阴茎从中探出来，被伊达一手握住。“呜——！”私密的部位被人猛地包裹在掌心，后藤禁不住发出一声闷哼。被他人触碰性器官的感觉和自己抚慰是全然的不同，他忍不住挺直了背部，脑袋向后扬起，偏偏又将毫无防备的前胸送到了伊达的面前。

伊达瞥了他一眼，托着他的背，张开口将那颗近在咫尺的粉红色肉粒含入口中。那感觉十分奇特，与女人全然不同，柔软却又十分韧性，只是轻轻地吮吸舔咬，就泛着红肿胀起来。牙齿尖锐的部分猛地擦过硬起的乳头，带来火辣辣的疼痛同时又有一种异样的欲望在后藤的身体里如火般燃烧起来。后藤猛地抽吸一口气，下身跳动了一下，极力忍耐才没有丢人地尖叫出声。他紧紧地抓住伊达的肩膀，指尖用力地陷入了肉里，将伊达的肩部抓出几道淡淡的红痕。

见状，伊达抓住后藤勃起的手略微粗暴地动作起来。他四指并拢，握紧了挺直的柱身，顶端的部分已经渗出几滴透明的液体，顺着蘑菇状的弧度滴落到他的手上。伊达权当润滑，沾了一些往茎身上涂抹开去，发出一点咕噜咕噜的水声。他的拇指娴熟地磨蹭着龟头下部的系带，每一次轻轻触碰那里，都会引起怀中人的一阵颤抖和呻吟。后藤只觉得自己的下半身仿佛被浸泡在欲望的海洋里，温热的海水笼罩着他的身体，而蚕食理智的情欲铺天盖地地涌来。

与此同时伊达托在后藤背后的手缓慢地向下移动，从背部到腰部，再下至股沟。指尖触碰到紧实却富有弹性的臀肉时伊达的动作顿了顿，像是在沉思什么一般。若是后藤此刻大脑还清醒，脑中大概就会警铃大作。伊达的手在他的屁股上面停住一刹，然后又突兀地动起来，狠狠地拍了后藤的屁股一下。

“啪——”

这声音清脆地回响在不大的室内。两个人同时僵住，后藤清醒了片刻，反应过来伊达方才做了什么，脸色涨红起来。他眼角泛着点水光，扁着嘴巴，有些埋怨似的瞪着伊达。后者愣了愣，仿佛才意识到自己做了什么，不过伊达很快调整过来，又在后藤的屁股上拍了第二下。

“这是对小后藤不顾自己逞强战斗的惩罚。”他放开后藤被折磨得红艳的乳尖，一本正经地道。后藤顿时没了什么脾气，轻微的疼痛过后，臀部逐渐发烫，和后藤的脸一样。伊达放过他的屁股，指尖触摸到两瓣臀肉之间的戏份，小心翼翼地探了进去。那处还很干涩，后藤没有过这种经历，对男人之间的技巧所知甚少，那个地方也从未容纳过他物。伊达的手指才堪堪进去一个指节，就让他体会到了干涩的刺痛和强烈的异物感。

身体仿佛被什么撑开，后藤咬着牙，试图把那异样的感觉压制下去。然而随着手指一点一点的深入，那种被撕开的痛楚也在变得强烈。“放松。”伊达抬起头，在他耳边低声道，沙哑的嗓音带着蛊惑般的魔力。在后藤的大脑反应过来之前，身体不知不觉就照做了。“你做得很好，小后藤。”湿热的气息从伊达的唇齿间呼出，擦过后藤的耳廓，后藤的身体因此而欢愉，坚硬的器官在伊达的手中搏动。伊达的手在柱身上滑过，圈住龟头的部分套弄起来。

透明的前液从顶端的地方涌出来，后藤的身体像是着了火一般，空气中弥漫着淫靡湿润的味道。伊达换了换动作，沾满了后藤体液的那只手向后探去，摸到后藤已然暴露在外的后穴。经过液体的润滑，这一次伊达的手指很顺利地进入其中。后藤的里面十分火热，柔软的内壁轻轻收缩，伊达能感受到紧致的肠肉包裹住手指的压迫感。

等到后藤的后穴容纳下了三根手指，伊达这才把手完全抽出来，拉开自己的裤链。他也早已经勃起，隐忍了多时，终于将后藤的身体开发完全。他扶住后藤的腰，掰开他的屁股，阴茎的头部顶住些微湿润的入口处。后藤红着脸，不敢向下看，只感觉有什么又粗又硬的东西一点一点地插入了他的身体。太大了。他疼得出了一头冷汗，和手指完全不同，身体好像要被撑爆了。他睁开眼看着伊达，一点泪水从眼角渗落下来，伊达停住了动作看向他，用落在脸颊上的亲吻接住了它。

很长的一段时间伊达都没有再做动作，只是用手抚慰着后藤因疼痛而变得萎靡的性器，让它再次站立起来。直到疼痛慢慢消去，无法纾解的欲望又一次占了上风，后藤的眼神有些游移。后穴那种从未体会过的饱胀感已经完全占据了他的脑海，伊达的勃起的事物就在他的身体里，他们已经全然化为一体——他在此刻拥有这种强烈的感觉。想知道那东西动起来的感觉是什么样的，他张了张口，想说些什么，始终还是因为羞耻而开不了口。

伊达的手再次在他的身体上游走，长满茧子的掌心磨蹭着后藤敏感的皮肤。他的指腹滑过后藤的腰腹，最终停留在他亲手换上的那块纱布上，轻轻地按了按伤口，些许的痛意让后藤无可抑制地发出轻微的呻吟和喘息。“伊达先生……”后藤小声地叫着他的名字，年轻人清爽的嗓音带了一点软软的哭腔，“疼……”这撒娇般的抱怨出口的时候连后藤自己都吓了一跳，平时的他绝不会露出这样柔软幼稚的一面，然而此时此刻，在只有他和伊达明两个人的空间里，所有的委屈、伤痛、不甘全部倾泻而出，让他难以收拢自己对伊达的依恋。

听见这样的抱怨，伊达收回了手，眼底的暗流涌动着。他改而抓住后藤精瘦的腰肢，动了动胯部将自己埋入后藤身体里的器官抽了出来，在只剩下一个头部没拔出来的时候又猛地撞了进去。欲火像是电流一般，从二人结合的部位开始流窜，游走到彼此的全身。他们的灵魂与肉体在此刻同时交融在一起，化作一滩春水，再也分不开来。

“嗯……啊啊……呜……”

细碎的呻吟从青年的齿缝间难耐地钻出来，他喘息着，仰起头，而年长的男人埋头于他的颈间，牙齿轻咬着脖子上的皮肉。后藤觉得自己大概是各种意义上都要被吃干抹净了，他环抱  
住伊达的手慢慢收紧，直到用怀中坚实的热量确认这个男人再不会丢下他一个人独自离开。

和平时连个说明书都不愿意看完的急躁不同，伊达在做爱这一方面确实是个足够有耐心的家伙，然而此刻也禁不住被情欲牵着鼻子走。他舔了舔嘴唇，深深吸气，“做好准备。”，这样说着，开始用力地在后藤的身体里抽插起来。粗大的阴茎在后藤的身体里动作着，绷紧的表面与柔软的内壁摩擦，带来一阵阵酥麻的快感。伊达的手抓住他柔软的臀肉揉动，龟头像开拓荒地一般破开肠肉，挤进每一个角落。

在撞击到某个点的时候后藤发出一声短促的尖叫，身体如同痉挛似的哆嗦起来，伊达马上明白那便是最敏感的地方。“慢点、慢点……”后藤呜咽着，声音像躯体一样抖着，想要缓解那阵太过刺激以至于令人头脑发晕的感觉。伊达于是放缓了力气，在他的G点附近研磨着。虽然那仿佛要令脑袋爆炸般的强烈刺激减弱了，但随之而来的快感也变得不愠不火。仿佛被人吊在某个界限，这种不上不下的滋味实在太过难受，伊达的每一次深入都如火般将他推上欲望的浪潮，却又因后劲不足无法达到顶端。

快一点——再快一点——

想要这么说。想要得到更加猛烈的欢愉，但羞耻心却始终让后藤羞于坦言。他绷紧了身体，后穴有意识的一缩一放，紧致的内壁包裹挤压着伊达的阴茎，交合的入口处在抽插中被磨得发红。“快……点……”终于后藤忍不住发出了细小的声音，白皙的皮肤蒙着一层薄汗，泛起隐隐的瑰色，在放荡的水声里显得诱人又淫靡。

伊达倒吸了一口气，事实上后藤收缩的后穴带来的快感也同样令人发狂，他眼中闪过一抹暗色，不再刻意忍耐，抓住后藤的腰开始疯狂律动起来。每一下、每一次撞击，伊达都将自己送到后藤身体的最深处，不放过任何一个地方，仿佛每一片区域都成为了敏感地带。后藤觉得自己快要疯了，迷失在快感里，手脚发软，只能软弱地靠在伊达的胸前。他勃起的阴茎尽管无人触碰，却也依旧坚挺，随着身前男人有力的动作上下起伏摇摆。

不知道就这样操干了多久，后藤的大脑一片空白，理智早已被搅成浆糊。唯一残存的记忆被欲望填满了，他射了，也不记得到底射了多少次，阴茎经过片刻的疲软又再度勃起。白色的体液沾在小腹和前胸，甚至飞溅了一些到伊达的胸膛。在漫长的性爱中丧失热量，慢慢凝固，然后又被新的一轮液体沾染。

伊达的器官在他的体内，仍旧坚硬，仍旧有力，仍旧炽热，后藤闭上眼睛，甚至能在脑海中勾勒出那东西的颜色，形状，每一根血管。他想知道那事物的触感，味道，想用指尖细细地描绘。后藤从不知道自己能够产生如此淫荡的想法，一如他不曾了解性爱的欢愉原来是可以称得上世上之最的美妙。他张开双眼望向伊达，后者正盯着他的脸，一瞬间彼此视线相交。后藤的心中动了动，低下头吻上伊达的嘴唇。

大概是长时间的体力消耗导致了轻微的缺水，伊达的嘴唇有些干燥，但依然柔软。后藤捧住伊达的脸，眼底闪烁着盈盈的水光。被汗水沾湿的刘海紧紧贴在额头两侧，伊达抱紧了他，动作越发激烈，最终一个深入，饱胀的阴茎填满了后藤身体里的每一个空隙，一直顶到敏感的那点，然后和怀里的人一起射了出来。

这高潮来得又急又快，凶猛而绚烂地在结合处炸裂开来，后藤眼前发白，脑袋晕乎乎的，任由自己瘫软在伊达身上。伊达揽住他，在他体内停留着温存了一会，等着那阵高潮的余韵过去之后才将自己软掉的阴茎拔了出来。

后藤没什么力气，站也站不稳，两腿之间的小洞微微红肿张开，动一动就会有乳白色的液体从中流淌下来。他撑着床沿，努力想要朝着浴室走去，伊达坐在床上看了一会，直到后藤晃晃悠悠，快要摔倒的时候才站起来，弯下腰勾住后藤的膝盖将他一把抱到床上。

“清理的话就交给我吧。”

伊达说着打来水，在后藤的身上擦拭起来。听到这话的后藤似乎还想说些什么，然而疲惫让他张了张口，最终还是什么也没说出来。他抬起手，指尖触摸伊达的脸颊，温暖的热度顺着手指下的皮肤传染过来。伊达回握住他的手捏了捏，放回原处后将他翻过身。清理他后穴里残留的精液时后藤将脸埋进枕头，只留两个红色的耳尖在外让伊达忍不住露出笑意。

等到所有地方都清洗完毕之后，后藤已经一动不动陷入了沉沉的睡眠，他太累了，在沾到床单的那一刻身体就几乎动弹不得。对第一次的人来说，这样的初体验好像的确过于激烈。

“唉……是不是做的有些太过了呢？”

伊达凝视着后藤沉睡的侧脸，一边为后藤拉上被子，一边小声嘀咕着。他捡起自己的衣服穿好，想要离开之际动作顿了顿，又折返回来，在后者的脸颊上落下一个轻吻。

“小后藤，做个好梦。”


End file.
